El pecado capital
by Missclover
Summary: Neji no es sólo un genio. Es alguien distinto cuando se trata de asuntos que implica a su compañera de equipo.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que...

* * *

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

*

*

*

Mientras la suave y relajante brisa de la época del otoño hacía su recorrido por los campos de entrenamiento, se podía oír los pausados suspiros de una joven acostada en los pastos de aquel lugar. Dormida era lo que parecía, pero por su apariencia daba diferente opinión.

Apenas podía mover los brazos y piernas por culpa del extenuante entrenamiento duro que le daba su propio compañero de equipo sin tener la consideración de dejarla descansar al menos por unos cuantos minutos de toda aquella tarde.

Su ropa rasgada y sucia a causa de esquivar los rápidos movimientos de su amigo, su cara llena de sudor producto de una jornada de entrenamiento cerca de cuatro horas sin parar, su cuerpo con algunos raspones hechos con sus propias armas dirigidas por el genio del Bouke; mientras él seguía entrenando sin preocuparse de ella o dirigiéndole la palabra, solamente estaba ahí parado sin ninguna pizca de cansancio. Como lo odiaba cuando se trataba de esos momentos cuando él parecía un dios caído del propio Olimpo mientras que ella era su simple compañera de equipo abatida y derrotada.

Frunció el ceño. ¡Pero toda la culpa la tenía él! Neji Hyuuga era el responsable de que ella estuviera en esas condiciones tan deplorables. Se suponía que hoy era su día de descanso después de la casi interminable e insoportable misión que tuvo junto con su equipo. Pero no. Al parecer el destino estaba en su contra.

Cuando su amor platónico daba su primera aparición en su casa para invitarla a salir, su mente le trajo un sinfín de sueños muy rosa, donde en cada uno de ellos por fin el genio Hyuuga se le declaraba de miles de formas y ella le correspondía con mucha felicidad. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos se esfumaron rápidamente cuando observó que el llevaba su equipo de entrenamiento. Suspiró.

Y otra vez llegaba el segundo enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera negado? Ella era suficientemente capaz de decirle un "no" como respuesta, pero realmente quedaba muda cuando veía aquellos ojos platinados que tanto le gustaban.

— _En vez de entrenar para volverte más fuerte cada día, deberías entrenar para saber cómo negarte a una petición de este chico gélido_— fue lo que oyó de su vocecilla interior de su mente, dándole toda la razón. — _¡Pero admitamos que siempre quedamos a solas con este chico tan sexy!_— Apartó bruscamente de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos poco apropiados cuando tenía al único dueño de su amor cerca de ella. Loca se sentía en esos momentos cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, manteniendo los ojos todavía cerrados. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera agotado y su voluntad de rechazar las peticiones de él fuera mínima, le encantaba pasar su único tiempo libre al lado suyo. Tal vez la manera de vengarse de él era seguirle haciendo unas cuantas bromas y contraataques de palabras como consuelo de perder su cordura ante el genio.

— ¿Sabes? La pereza es uno de los pecados capitales— Mencionó Neji dejando por unos segundos su entrenamiento mientras veía a su compañera y amiga acostada en el pasto sin remordimiento de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— También la envidia, Neji— soltó una risilla característica de ella cambiando de posición para tener mejor relajación de sus músculos, sólo necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más y estaría lista para cualquier contraataque, cualquier palabra… cualquier…

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Dejando sus armas a un lado, se acercaba a ella con sumo cuidado de no despertarla; en ese momento se sintió culpable de su fatiga. Pero sabía que hacía lo correcto, sino hubiera estado cerca de la casa de la kunoichi, esos sinvergüenzas y degenerados estarían con ella.

Suerte tuvo de escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos shinobis de bajo rango que él, de la cuál las palabras que más resaltaban de aquella plática eran Tenten, cita, beso, y posiblemente algo más. Su furia se incrementaba cada vez más con cada palabra mencionada, ellos no tenían derecho de hablar tan ligeramente de su compañera de equipo. Sujetó su mochila y con paso firme siguió su próximo destino, la casa de ella.

Pero al tocar el timbre, su mente quedó en blanco; no sabía que hacer en ese instante, ¿Qué le diría a Tenten? ¿Qué saliera con él para que unos idiotas se dieran cuenta de que nunca tendrían oportunidad de hacer lo que quisieran? Sus pensamientos quedaron truncados cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una Tenten sorprendida por su inexplicable aparición; y no la culpaba, era la primera vez que él iba por ella.

Al momento que iba a decir algo coherente, Tenten se fue dejándolo con la boca abierta y con una incógnita de a dónde se dirigía, unos segundos después ella regresaba con sus pergaminos en una pequeña mochila. La verdad, jamás se le había ocurrido esa excusa. Pero era mejor eso que nada, ya sentía la satisfacción de ver la cara de desilusión de esos idiotas. Y realmente se sintió dichoso cuando los vio.

—_También la envidia, Neji_— Recordó las palabras de ella. Más bien ese pecado se le atribuía a aquellos ninjas cuando lo vieron caminar con la chica que iban a conquistar. Y más lo sentirían cuando los vieran comer juntos después de que Tenten despertara. Porque nadie más que él disfrutaba tanto su compañía.

*

*

*

* * *

**Hola lectores!**

**Nuevamente aquí publicando otro fic de mi pareja preferida ^^**

*** Para mí, Neji abarca todos los pecados capitales juntos, creo que ser genio no le ayuda mucho y más cuando se trata de su chica Tenten =D**

**Además que se está ganando con mucho respeto el honorable título de "Sucio" (todo por nuestras mentes pervertidas, pero no me quejo) ;)**

**Antes de irme, nuevamente le mando una felicitación de cumpleaños a Mizuno Gina, ¡Ojalá te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumple! *Neji también te felicita :)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¡Cuídense y sigan siendo fieles al Nejiten!**

***Dudas, comentarios, o lo que se les ocurra en sus mentes, sea bienvenido. =D**


End file.
